


MCYT: Hogwarts addition

by IzMehBois



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzMehBois/pseuds/IzMehBois
Summary: All (most) of your favorite Mc YouTubers if they went to Hogwarts! Their houses, adventures, and more..Please feel free to dm me if you have and requests of what you want to see or just ideas!lots of Sleepy boi content :)
Kudos: 8





	1. ~ Houses ~

Gryffindor:  
TommyInnit (4th year - seeker)  
Sapnap (6th year - prefect - beater/captain)  
Fundy (5th year - chaser)  
Punz (5th year - keeper)  
Quackity (5th year beater)

Slytherin:  
Technoblade (7th year - prefect - beater)  
Dream (6th year - seeker)  
Schlatt (7th year)  
Purpled (5th year- chaser)

Hufflepuff:  
Tubbo (4th year - keeper)  
Niki (5th year - prefect- seeker)  
BadBoyHalo (6th year- prefect - chaser)  
Karl (5th year - commentator)  
CaptainPuffy (5th year)

Ravenclaw:  
WilburSoot (7th year- head boy- seeker/captain)  
GeorgeNotFound (6th year-prefect - keeper)  
Eret (7th year - beater)  
Skeppy (6th year)  
Ranboo (4th year)

Of course there are other people in their houses, these are just the mcyt. I might add a few people to the story (drista maybe 👀) and others and will update the list if necessary.

Just to put in perspective who is in what year together:

4th years:  
Tommy, tubbo, Ranboo  
5th years:  
Fundy, Niki, Puffy, Karl, Quackity, Punz, Purpled  
6th years:  
Sapnap, Dream, Bad, George, Skeppy  
7th years:  
Schlatt, Wilbur, Eret, Techno

This also takes place after voldy's death soooo..yea none of the canon hp characters are in this and there is no evil overlord trying to kill them...or is there?...ahah I'm joking...probably (;

143 words


	2. Tommy and Tubbo get sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo arrive to Hogwarts and get sorted.

  
(this is a flash back so everyone is about 3 years younger than in the character description)

Today was the day.  
Today we finally go to Hogwarts.  
I have been waiting for this day every since my father told me about it.  
Ever since I got my letter.  
Ever since I learned I was going to get to go to Hogwarts.

And to make it even more exiting..my best friend is coming with me. Tubbo, my muggle born best friend. Since I was raised by my dad in the wizarding world even though my brothers and i are adopted and don't know my actual blood status, and know a decent amount about the wizarding world I got to explain how things work to him. I hope more than anything that we are in the same house. But, even if we aren't, that cannot stop our friendship now.

Right now my dad Phil, me, Tubbo, and my 2 older brothers. are headed to platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts express. We took Tubbo with us to the train since his parents don't understand magic, nor do they even care for him that much, so we had to go early to pick him up. But even though I was tired from that, even the grasping claws of sleep could not drown my excitement.

My 2 older brothers Wilbur and Techno have already been to Hogwarts twice already and are in their 3rd year right now. They are twins actually, even if they don't look anything alike anymore. They used to look very similar when they were younger but they wanted to be known as their own person and not immediately thought of as one. Wilbur has curly brown hair that poofs out onto his face shielding one of his eyebrows, large round black rimmed glasses, generally a beanie and some kind of sweater. Where as Techno, a metamorphmagi, usually has long pink hair that is usually kept in a braid that hangs down to his lower back (Wilbur is generally the one to braid it.. but they don't let anybody know that) and he gave up wearing glasses years ago and now just wears contacts. He also has his slightly pointy ears pierced. But even though they don't look alike and are not in the same house they are still just as close.

I am just hoping that if Tubbo and I are sorted into different houses that we are able to retain our friendship, because he is basically my brother with the amount of time he spends at my house and with my family because of how negligent his parents can be, Phil treats him as his own.

while I was caught up in my own head I didn't realize that we had actually arrived at the station already until I felt Tubbo's elbow hit my ribcage pulling me from my thoughts. "Tommy c'mon we are here!" even though the excitement in Tubbo's voice was prominent him being my best friend I could hear the anxiousness just as well. I gave him a warm smile before climbing out of the car.

Once we got through to platform 9 3/4 I immediately started looking around taking in different people's appearance. There was a boy with black skin who seemed to have horns poking out of his head talking to a boy with a blue hoodie and beanie on. There was a tall boy in a green hoodie and a mask obscuring the lower half of his face, speaking to a boy in a blue shirt with white glasses on his head, and a boy with a white shirt with what seemed like a pixelated flame and long black sleeves, and a headband tied around his head. There was a boy with opaque orange hair who was speaking to a tall boy with dark glasses on. There was also a boy that seemed to be around our age with what seemed to be half white and half black skin split down the middle of his face. I also spotted a kind looking girl with the front hair strands lightened, talking to a girl with puffy white hair that framed her face. but those were the only people I could observe before I felt a hand around his wrist pulling me towards the train. "Tommy c'mon we got to get on the train soon."

Once Tubbo let go of my wrist I turned around to see my dad standing there and he gave me a great big hug before I turned back to Tubbo. Phil then stepped forward and wrapped Tubbo into a hug. He tensed at the gesture but then wrapped his arms around Phil in response. "Make sure you boys write ok?"

"Ok!" We piped up almost in unison. Before giving Phil one more wave and making our way onto the train to find an empty compartment. Once we found one and settled down Wilbur and Techno joined us in the compartment. We waved to Phil outside of the train until we could no longer see him and I sank back into the compartment seat.

This was it.  
We were off to Hogwarts.  
This was the beginning of a new life.  
New friends.  
Maybe even some new family.  
And I couldn't be more exited.

============

Once we got there we were greeted by a very tall man who goes by the name of Hagrid. Then we had to get in boats to get to the castle and multiple times I had to stop Tubbo from almost falling off the boat. Then once we finally go up to the castle and were all standing in front of a wooden stool with a hat on top. I spotted my brothers at their tables and they both gave me a smile and Wilbur flashed a quick thumbs up. I turned back to the stool and I felt a pair of hands grasp my arm. "Tommy I'm nervous." Tubbo looked up at me with the excitement dulled and replaced by the anxiousness that must have multiplied. "What if we aren't in the same house?"

"Tubbo even if we aren't in the same house we will still be best friends. I promise that even if we are put in different houses nothing will come between us." As if on cue the professor that had brought us through the castle called "Innit, Tommy" I flashed Tubbo a smile and he released his grasp on my arm as I headed up the steps and sat on the stool.

The hat was placed on my head and it covered my eyes so all i saw was the inside of the rugged old hat. "hmm now this is quite an easy one.. it will have to be.."

GRIFFENDOR

I jumped off the seat with much excitement and headed to the table over flowing with red and gold that had erupted into cheers the moment the hat called out my house. Once I sat down I glanced over first to the Ravenclaw table and saw Wilbur standing up and cheering and clapping loudly with a huge grin across his face. Then I peeled my eyes away from him to look over to the Slytherin table to see Techno also standing up and clapping for me with a big smile across his face. my face was starting to hurt from the huge smile i had plastered on my face that i didn't realize was there until now. After a few seconds when the cheering died down the next person was called up to the stool. "Live, Tubbo." this made my heart leap as I was praying to myself 'please be in Gryffindor, please be in Gryffindor' it took a bit longer to decide almost as if the hat was debating with itself before it finally yelled out,

HUFFLEPUFF

I felt my heart plummet into my stomach but I ignored that for the time being and stood up and cheered for him none the less making sure to be louder than anyone else in his house. Once the rest of the 1st years were sorted the feast began and wow when the twins explained how marvelous the food was, they weren't kidding. I didn't stall before helping myself to as much food as my plate could take. Once the feast was over the prefects led us to our dorms that we would be sleeping in for the rest of our school years. Our stuff as already there which I found so fascinating. After the long day I had I didn't bother to check my classes I just changed out of my robes and layed down in my bed almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

=====

Soon everyone because accustom to the loud blond Gryffindor boy that was always in the Hufflepuff common room. And the hectic brown haired Hufflepuff always in the Gryffindor common room. They also got accustomed to seeing the occasional pink haired boy or floofy brown hired boy visiting them as well. Not to mention vast others that were always criss crossing in and out of common rooms. Soon all 4 houses and 4 years became quite close and al the house rivalry practically vanished. We even started a tradition of playing late night quidditch matches where all the houses blended together. It became most of the students favorite night. It was created in our 3rd year where it's became tradition for every Friday night the students, of all ages and houses, would sneak out of their dorms and head down to the quidditch pitch once it passed midnight. We would all play rounds of quidditch and you could always mix up what position you played next. we all played in out pj's and afterwards once we got the house elves on on they would bring us snacks afterwards and we would all crash in someone's common room eating snacks and joking around until we all eventually drifted off to sleep. We always did our best to keep the teachers from knowing. Even though we have done our best not to alert them, we are almost positive the know somehow...but they don't seem to care and allow us to do it anyway.

It didn't take very long for Hogwarts to become my home, and my classmates to become my family. Even though me and Tubbo wear different colored robes, we still as close as ever. And nothing can come between us.

1689 words


	3. Catch me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bases off the clip of Tubbo jumping off a building and yelling "Catch me!" to tommy. I just wanted to base a chapter off it and make it a Quidditch version. just a cute short one-shot

It was a wonderful day out for flying. It was partly cloudy and warm out and there way a nice breeze that intensified when you raced around on your broom. The two 4th years boys after their classes decided to go out and practice some quidditch. Tommy was the seeker for Gryffindor and Tubbo the keeper for Hufflepuff. Since they are in different houses they try to do as many activities outside of class together as possible. One of their favorite activity to do together is flying practice. They have practiced so much together that they have both became excellent fliers and have been excelling at quidditch. 

"Tubbo catch!" Tommy yelled before hurling a quafffle at the keeper's goal. Tubbo caught it with ease for tommy was a seeker and not a chaser for a reason. He wasn't very good at throwing the quafffle. But it gave Tubbo extra practice and he has been doing really well even if he is practicing with tommy's cruddy throws.

"You really suck at that." Tubbo yelled back. 

"Yea, yea." Tommy yelled in response "just watch me catch the snitch though! I could do it in under a minute." Tommy confidently responded. 

"There is no way! I'll time you." Tubbo said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll go get the snitch." Tommy descended towards the ground before hopping off once he was about two feet in the air and kneeing down next to the box. he opened the lid and un-hooked the little belt that kept the snitch contained. He grabbed it before it could fly away and mounted his broom once again and flew up to where Tubbo was hovering by the goal posts. 

"10 seconds to let the snitch get away, then you go." Tubbo told tommy once he was within earshot. Tubbo muttered something under his breath and a timer emerged from his wand. "Ready?" Tommy nodded in response. "Ok let it go!" Tommy released his grasp on the golden snitch and the light fluttery wings started beating rapidly before soaring away towards the ground. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Tubbo yelled and Tommy gave a quick salute before pulling the nose of his broom up and over his head doing a partial backflip and starting his bullet like decent towards the ground.

Once tommy neared the ground he pulled the nose of his broom up and continued his path along the ground following in the snitches' tracks in pursuit. He soared along he ground all around the arena before finally catching up to the snitch. He reached out his hand and as soon as his fingers curled around the snitch he lost his balance and toppled over onto the grass. He was lying on his back and he held his fist up that has the snitch concealed in between his fingers in triumph. He let a breathy laugh out and stood up. 

Tubbo's mouth was slightly agape for he had caught the snitch in exactly 54 seconds; which was in fact, under a minute. He let a smile creep onto his face before starting to had back down to tommy.

He saw Tubbo starting to slowly descend towards the ground so Tommy walked over to the case where the snitch was kept and buckled it in place. It wasn't far from where he landed but when he turned around Tubbo was almost down to the ground. Tommy picked up his bottle of water that he had set next to the case and started to move towards the middle of the pitch to meet Tubbo when he got down.

Once Tubbo was a few feet above tommy's head, Tommy moved to take a drink of water, still keeping his eyes on Tubbo who was still a few feet in the air but a few feet in front of tommy so he wasn't directly above him, but stopped when he heard Tubbo yell "Catch me!"

"wha-" Tubbo then leapt off his broom towards Tommy. Tommy opened his arms in an attempt to catch him and he did manage to wrap his arms around his shorter best friend, but the momentum sent them toppling to the ground. Tommy hit the ground with an 'oof' and Tubbo started laughing. Tommy's water bottle from earlier was open so now they were also drenched from it spilling all over them. It didn't take too long for Tommy to catch Tubbo's contagious laugh with Tubbo still laying on top of him, to collapse in a fit of giggles and laughter. 

Even though hitting the ground did hurt a little bit he didn't even care. He would rather himself be hurt and Tubbo be safe and unharmed than the other way around. I guess that's just the love of friendship.. and Tommy wouldn't trade if for the world.

800 words


	4. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is picking on tubbo and tommy isn't gonna let that stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THIS IS NOT A SHIP STORY. I REPEAT THIS. IS. NOT. A. SHIP. STORY.
> 
> it is just a cute brotherly/best friend story ok? no shipping these two on my watch .

"Hey Hufflepuff!" Tommy felt Tubbo tense beside him. "Where do you think your going?" Tubbo started to quicken his pace and tommy lengthened his own stride to keep up. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Tommy quickly realized that it was Schlatt who was calling out. There weren't that many other people in the corridor but everyone who was stopped to watch.

Tubbo finally stopped and slowly turned to the 7th year approaching them. "What do you want Schlatt?" Tubbo said through his teeth. Tommy could tell he was acting ore confident than he felt.

"Hey, I just want to talk!" He said with a laugh but it wasn't hard to hear the venom in his voice.

"About what Schlatt." Tommy butted in. He took a step forward and put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder for comfort. Even though Tommy was younger than Schlatt he was the same height, for Tommy was really tall not just for his age, just really tall in general.

"Oh now what do we have here? Got your self a little bodyguard?" Schlatt mocked.

"Do you want something or are you just here to taunt Tubbo. Cause if you are here to taunt him suggest you leave." Tommy spat back narrowing the eyes at the 7th year.

Tubbo wasn't normally a shy kid but he figured that even though Schlatt was here to pick on him, it was best to stay out of it and let tommy handle him. "I don't see why you feel the need to protect him. It isn't like you actually care about him. No one does." Tubbo was ready to just walk away at this point but his best friend had other ideas.

Tommy had enough of the tormenting and like the Gryffindor he was he wasn't going to let it stand. He pulled his arm back and sent his fist flying for the man's face. On impact Schlatt stumbled back a few steps and grabbed his nose and cheek where tommy's fist hit him gaping at him with shock and built up anger. Yea he could use his wand but there is something more satisfying about feeling his fist hit him.

"Oh kid you are going to regret that." If steam could be coming out of his ears, it would have been. For the anger rolled off him in waves. Schlatt lunged for Tommy sending a fist for his face, this time giving him a split lip, which was worsened because of his braces and blood overwhelmed his taste buds.

"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled for his friend who just got socked in the mouth. Tommy barely heard him and lunged for Schlatt. They ended up in a full out fight on the ground and it lasted for a few minutes, Tubbo just standing there in shock. Before a familiar tall pair came around the corner. Wilbur was the first one to realize one of the fighting kids was their little brother and started sprinting the rest of the way to them, Techno following close behind. Techno grabbed Schlatt and pulled him off his brother and Wilbur grabbed Tommy lifting him off the ground holding onto his arms when he tried to lunge at Schlatt again.

Tommy now had a split lip, black eye and bruised cheek with a gash along it most likely from one of Schlatt's rings, and even a bruised neck from Schlatt pinning him down. Schlatt has a bloody nose and bruised cheek, as well as a black eye and a bruised jaw. Tubbo came up and stood next to his best friend when Wilbur asked "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"This dickhead" Tommy started with a small lunge towards Schlatt but he was held back by Wilbur with a firm grip on his arm, "kept making fun of and tormenting Tubbo." Schlatt was seething at the two. Techno had released his grip on Schlatt seeing that he wasn't going to lunge out at tommy, and was standing next to him.

"C'mon tommy lets get you to Madame Pomfrey." Tubbo tried. Wilbur let go of his tight grasp on tommy and Tubbo grabbed hold of tommy's wrist and started pulling him in the other direction of Schlatt.

"Oh look now the Hufflepuff has to take care of that oaf of a Gryffindor." Techno and Wilbur whipped his head towards Schlatt and Tommy stopped in his tracks, ignoring Tubbo pulling on him. "Not surprised that kid is a waste of space and a disgrace to this school anyway." That is when Tommy whipped around wiggling out of Tubbo's grasp and was ready to get into round two with Schlatt. That is until Techno beat him to it.

Techno swung his fist it colliding with Schlatt standing beside him. His fist slammed directly into Schlatt's ear and sent him flying over to his side. Techno was unbelievably strong and just got more so whenever his family was a subject for the exertion. Techno whipped out his wand and pointed it at the 7th year who was trying to get up. "Stupefy!" Schlatt was slammed unconscious and was laying like a heap on the floor.

"Techno! What the hell!" Wilbur yelled.

"He didn't just insult Tommy. But he insulted tommy to my face." Techno sneered turning to face Wilbur, sticking his wand back into his belt where Techno kept it.

"I know, I'm pissed too but you cant go around spelling other students!" Techno merely rolled his eyes at him and moved towards Schlatt. He picked him up and slung over his shoulder and started towards the hospital wing. Wilbur groaned and then made to follow him. Tommy and Tubbo followed suit.

News spread fast about the 4th year who attacked a 7th year. only to be saved buy his two 7th year brothers, one of them knocking him out. Madame Pomfrey was not happy about the 5 boys entering the hospital wing one unconscious and another beat up bad. She told them to go sit in a bed and started treating their wounds starting with tommy. Tubbo sat beside him in a chair while Madame Pomfrey forced tommy to drink potions and put different liquids on his cuts. "You will have to wait for the bruises to heal on their own, the cuts will be healed by tomorrow." She sighed and moved to the other side of the room where Schlatt was laying down on a bed, still unconscious.

Techno and Wilbur had left not too long after dropping the boys off to speak with the headmaster and the two boys' heads of houses. Tubbo was sitting beside Tommy but was looking at his hands and playing with his fingers. "Hey Tubbo, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice, his bruised neck made speaking slightly uncomfterable but the medicine Madame Pomfrey gave him kept it from hurting. Tubbo finally looked up at tommy and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Tommy's face immediately softened "oh Tubbo.." he said barely above a whisper

Tubbo let out a breathy laugh and returned his gaze to his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Tubbo look at me." After a moment Tubbo looked back at him and now there were tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes and streaking down his cheeks.

Tommy gave a warm smile and opened his arms. "Come here." Was all he said as Tubbo slowly got up, climbed up onto the bed and Tommy wrapped his arms around him. "I'm ok. Truly I am." Tommy started to stroke Tubbo's hair as he buried his face into Tommy's chest.

"No your not. Your hurt. And because of me, you got hurt protecting me." Tubbo said his voice slightly muffled.

"No its not your fault its Schlatt's fault, ok? please don't blame yourself. Your my best friend, I'm always going to protect you." He could hear a sniffle from Tubbo and he slowly nodded his head.

Tubbo sat up and tommy shifted over and slid the blanket from under Tubbo and lifted it up so he could crawl underneath as well, and he sat down agents the pillows next to him. They talked for a while and the tears from earlier were forgotten and replaced by conversations and fits of laughter.

When Wilbur and Techno came to check on their brother they found him asleep with Tubbo's head on his shoulder and tommy's head on top of Tubbo's. It brought a smile to both their faces and they asked Madame Pomfrey if it was ok if the two boys could spend the night there so they didn't have to wake them up to bring them to their dorm. She eventually agreed after seeing them and sent the two 7th years off to bed. She smiled sweetly at the two sleeping on each other before retreating to her own quarters.

1476 words  
"Hey Hufflepuff!" Tommy felt Tubbo tense beside him. "Where do you think your going?" Tubbo started to quicken his pace and tommy lengthened his own stride to keep up. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Tommy quickly realized that it was Schlatt who was calling out. There weren't that many other people in the corridor but everyone who was stopped to watch.

Tubbo finally stopped and slowly turned to the 7th year approaching them. "What do you want Schlatt?" Tubbo said through his teeth. Tommy could tell he was acting ore confident than he felt.

"Hey, I just want to talk!" He said with a laugh but it wasn't hard to hear the venom in his voice.

"About what Schlatt." Tommy butted in. He took a step forward and put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder for comfort. Even though Tommy was younger than Schlatt he was the same height, for Tommy was really tall not just for his age, just really tall in general.

"Oh now what do we have here? Got your self a little bodyguard?" Schlatt mocked.

"Do you want something or are you just here to taunt Tubbo. Cause if you are here to taunt him suggest you leave." Tommy spat back narrowing the eyes at the 7th year.

Tubbo wasn't normally a shy kid but he figured that even though Schlatt was here to pick on him, it was best to stay out of it and let tommy handle him. "I don't see why you feel the need to protect him. It isn't like you actually care about him. No one does." Tubbo was ready to just walk away at this point but his best friend had other ideas.

Tommy had enough of the tormenting and like the Gryffindor he was he wasn't going to let it stand. He pulled his arm back and sent his fist flying for the man's face. On impact Schlatt stumbled back a few steps and grabbed his nose and cheek where tommy's fist hit him gaping at him with shock and built up anger. Yea he could use his wand but there is something more satisfying about feeling his fist hit him.

"Oh kid you are going to regret that." If steam could be coming out of his ears, it would have been. For the anger rolled off him in waves. Schlatt lunged for Tommy sending a fist for his face, this time giving him a split lip, which was worsened because of his braces and blood overwhelmed his taste buds.

"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled for his friend who just got socked in the mouth. Tommy barely heard him and lunged for Schlatt. They ended up in a full out fight on the ground and it lasted for a few minutes, Tubbo just standing there in shock. Before a familiar tall pair came around the corner. Wilbur was the first one to realize one of the fighting kids was their little brother and started sprinting the rest of the way to them, Techno following close behind. Techno grabbed Schlatt and pulled him off his brother and Wilbur grabbed Tommy lifting him off the ground holding onto his arms when he tried to lunge at Schlatt again.

Tommy now had a split lip, black eye and bruised cheek with a gash along it most likely from one of Schlatt's rings, and even a bruised neck from Schlatt pinning him down. Schlatt has a bloody nose and bruised cheek, as well as a black eye and a bruised jaw. Tubbo came up and stood next to his best friend when Wilbur asked "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"This dickhead" Tommy started with a small lunge towards Schlatt but he was held back by Wilbur with a firm grip on his arm, "kept making fun of and tormenting Tubbo." Schlatt was seething at the two. Techno had released his grip on Schlatt seeing that he wasn't going to lunge out at tommy, and was standing next to him.

"C'mon tommy lets get you to Madame Pomfrey." Tubbo tried. Wilbur let go of his tight grasp on tommy and Tubbo grabbed hold of tommy's wrist and started pulling him in the other direction of Schlatt.

"Oh look now the Hufflepuff has to take care of that oaf of a Gryffindor." Techno and Wilbur whipped his head towards Schlatt and Tommy stopped in his tracks, ignoring Tubbo pulling on him. "Not surprised that kid is a waste of space and a disgrace to this school anyway." That is when Tommy whipped around wiggling out of Tubbo's grasp and was ready to get into round two with Schlatt. That is until Techno beat him to it.

Techno swung his fist it colliding with Schlatt standing beside him. His fist slammed directly into Schlatt's ear and sent him flying over to his side. Techno was unbelievably strong and just got more so whenever his family was a subject for the exertion. Techno whipped out his wand and pointed it at the 7th year who was trying to get up. "Stupefy!" Schlatt was slammed unconscious and was laying like a heap on the floor.

"Techno! What the hell!" Wilbur yelled.

"He didn't just insult Tommy. But he insulted tommy to my face." Techno sneered turning to face Wilbur, sticking his wand back into his belt where Techno kept it.

"I know, I'm pissed too but you cant go around spelling other students!" Techno merely rolled his eyes at him and moved towards Schlatt. He picked him up and slung over his shoulder and started towards the hospital wing. Wilbur groaned and then made to follow him. Tommy and Tubbo followed suit.

News spread fast about the 4th year who attacked a 7th year. only to be saved buy his two 7th year brothers, one of them knocking him out. Madame Pomfrey was not happy about the 5 boys entering the hospital wing one unconscious and another beat up bad. She told them to go sit in a bed and started treating their wounds starting with tommy. Tubbo sat beside him in a chair while Madame Pomfrey forced tommy to drink potions and put different liquids on his cuts. "You will have to wait for the bruises to heal on their own, the cuts will be healed by tomorrow." She sighed and moved to the other side of the room where Schlatt was laying down on a bed, still unconscious.

Techno and Wilbur had left not too long after dropping the boys off to speak with the headmaster and the two boys' heads of houses. Tubbo was sitting beside Tommy but was looking at his hands and playing with his fingers. "Hey Tubbo, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice, his bruised neck made speaking slightly uncomfterable but the medicine Madame Pomfrey gave him kept it from hurting. Tubbo finally looked up at tommy and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Tommy's face immediately softened "oh Tubbo.." he said barely above a whisper

Tubbo let out a breathy laugh and returned his gaze to his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Tubbo look at me." After a moment Tubbo looked back at him and now there were tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes and streaking down his cheeks.

Tommy gave a warm smile and opened his arms. "Come here." Was all he said as Tubbo slowly got up, climbed up onto the bed and Tommy wrapped his arms around him. "I'm ok. Truly I am." Tommy started to stroke Tubbo's hair as he buried his face into Tommy's chest.

"No your not. Your hurt. And because of me, you got hurt protecting me." Tubbo said his voice slightly muffled.

"No its not your fault its Schlatt's fault, ok? please don't blame yourself. Your my best friend, I'm always going to protect you." He could hear a sniffle from Tubbo and he slowly nodded his head.

Tubbo sat up and tommy shifted over and slid the blanket from under Tubbo and lifted it up so he could crawl underneath as well, and he sat down agents the pillows next to him. They talked for a while and the tears from earlier were forgotten and replaced by conversations and fits of laughter.

When Wilbur and Techno came to check on their brother they found him asleep with Tubbo's head on his shoulder and tommy's head on top of Tubbo's. It brought a smile to both their faces and they asked Madame Pomfrey if it was ok if the two boys could spend the night there so they didn't have to wake them up to bring them to their dorm. She eventually agreed after seeing them and sent the two 7th years off to bed. She smiled sweetly at the two sleeping on each other before retreating to her own quarters.

1476 words


	5. Hair.. Braiding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Techno's braided hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the text is in tween the ~ then its a flash back. not being able to do italics sucks.

One of the things Techno is known for is his long, pink hair. He is also known for his strength, short temper, violent tendencies, and his brothers. But also his signature look. Long pink hair that is generally kept in a braid and occasionally a bun or pony tail. When he isn't wearing robes he is known for his white collared shirt tucked into jeans with his red trench coat.

Everyone sees Techno's hair and just assumes he styles it himself but that is not the case. Wilbur, Techno's twin, is the one who always styles it for him. Phil used to be the one to style it when they were younger but Wilbur was always fascinated by it and insisted he was taught.

~"Dad?"

"Yes Wilbur?" Phil was sat cross legged on the floor with techno in front of him brushing his hair.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur asked sinking down to the ground to sit cross legged next to Phil on the floor.

"Brushing Techno's hair before I braid it. Why?"

"Can I braid it?" Wilbur asked eagerly.

"Your gonna have to ask Techno, Will." Phil responded with a chuckle.

"I mean sure, but do you even know how to braid?" Techno asked turning his head slightly so he could see Wilbur out of the corner of his eye.

"Dad can teach me! Right dad?" Wilbur asked

With another small chuckle Phil responded "sure I can teach you, come here Wilbur."~

Because of that Techno never learned nor cared to figure out to take care of his own hair, for he had his twin to do it for him. No one besides Tommy and by default Tubbo knew Wilbur was the one to braid it. One night the 4 boys were sitting in Tommy's common room late before Wilbur and Techno had to go on prefect/head boy watch for the night since it was the 7th years turn. Whenever they do this they always sneak Tubbo back to his room so he doesn't get caught being out of bed after hours.

"Hey will?" Techno said. Wilbur hummed in response without looking up from his book he was reading. "Could you re-do my hair real quick? It's bothering me." He said brushing a few strands away that had fallen into his face.

"Oh yea of course." Wilbur slid his bookmark to mark his place and set it beside him. Techno slid off the couch where he was sitting next to Wilbur and onto the floor in front of him. Wilbur un-looped the rubber band at the end of the braid and started slowing combing his fingers through the braid from bottom to top so he didn't knot it.

"Will?" ~"Dad?"~

"Yea Tommy?" ~"Yes Wilbur?"~

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked. ~"What are you doing?" Wilbur asked~

"Oh just combing though Techno's hair before I braid it why?" Tommy 'oh'ed in response. ~"Brushing Techno's hair before I braid it. Why?"~

"Can I braid it?" Tommy asked almost shyly. ~"Can I braid it?" Wilbur asked eagerly.~ They looked over at tommy and both Wilbur and Techno's eyes winded slightly That tone caught both boys off guard for Tommy was never shy like that.

Wilbur let a small smile slide onto his lips before responding. "Sure, I can teach you. Come over here Tommy." ~With another small chuckle Phil responded "sure I can teach you, come here Wilbur."~

Tommy walked away from Tubbo, their card game laying abandon and sat next to Wilbur on the couch. Techno shifted over so he was leaning in between the two boys instead of leaning agents Wilbur's legs. Tubbo got up after Tommy but walked around to the back of the couch and lent over to watch.

There was a lot of yelling, laughing, pulling Techno's hair more than he would have liked, and 'what are you taking about dickhead?!' But eventually after Wilbur struggled to explain the concept of braiding to Tommy he got it. It took a few tries and over a half hour but he got it in the end.

And just like that there was another person to take care of Techno's hair when Wilbur wasn't around to do it for him.

692 words


End file.
